What Is This Feeling?
by TorchwoodGleek
Summary: Finn why would you want me? You can have any girl hell any guy you want but wh.." Finn cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips "Shut up and kiss me Kurt." he whispered I smile and lean in and kiss
1. Dreams can come true

Helllo its me again ^^; yeah so I thought I'd take a bash at so Kinn fluffyness :D I hope you like I dont own anything if I did they so be going out by now :D

**What is this feeling? **

**Chapter 1: Dreams can come true.**

_Finn why would you want me? You can have any girl hell any guy you want but wh.." Finn cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips "Shut up and kiss me Kurt." he whispered I smile and lean in and kiss_

My pillow. I let out a angry groan and push myself into a sitting position, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked to the clock on my bedside table **03:47** "Great I'll never get back to sleep now." I mutter to myself pulling out my iPod.

**

_Kurt smiled up to me his green (or were the blue?) sparkling. My heart melt slightly "Your eyes are amazing Kurt." the shorter boy blushes "Shut up Finn." he giggles I smile at him and lean down to kiss_

My hand. I shot up out of bed **"Did I just think about kissing Kurt Hummel?"** I think to myself running a hand throw my unkempt hair, I look to the clock on my wall **03:47** I let out a sigh and sink back onto my bed "Its going to be a long night again." I mumble to myself trying to picture myself kissing Quinn.

**

"Oi! Fairy boy!" one of the meat head jock's shouts at me as I walk past. I roll my eyes and keep walking down the crowed hallway. I never seen the tall boy standing in my way that I ran right into him. "Oh am sorry." I mumble looking up I wish I never did.

**

"**His eyes are amazing."** "Oh hey Kurt no it was my fault." I smile to him he turns to look at the ground is he blushing? "Ugh...Kurt I was wondering could you help me with the new song?" it was a long shot "Um ok sure when?" my stomach does little flips on itself "How about now? We could just skip first lesson?" Kurt looks and me and nodded so we head for the auditorium.

**

"**Oh god oh god oh god oh god." **"So Finn shall we begin?" he smiles his lopsided smile to me he nods and stands by the grand piano. I stand on the other side scrolling throw my iPod play list looking for the song's music.

_Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you_

"_Man I love when Kurt sings."_

_Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you_

"**Finn looks so god like when he sings."**

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life_

Kurt walking round the piano towards me it feels almost like what Rachel did to Mr Shuce yet I didnt run away like he did.

_Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat  
_

I slip my arms around Kurt's waist I see a faint blush on his face **"He's so cute."  
**  
_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

"**Oh my god Finn Freaking Hudson has his arm around my waist I could die right here right now!"**

_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat_

My hand cups the small teen kiss his face going redder at my touch

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is_

So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you  
, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
When you're worn out and  
tired,When your heart has expired

_If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_

I can help myself any longer I go on my tip toes and plant a small kiss on Finn's lips.

_Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..._

We miss the last few lines of the song but I dont care and am sure Kurt does not care cause we doing what I've been dreaming about for the last six months and I dont I couldn't have been happier. 


	2. Taking a different path

**Chapter 2:Taking a different path.**

**"Am dead. I know I must be dead cause there no way in hell would Finn Hudson be kissing me! ME! Kurt Hummel!"**I pull away from Finn my head spinning from the lack of oxygen. A look of confusing takes hold of Finn's face "Why did you pull away?" he pants it almost makes me melt "I need to breath Finn." I giggle he smiles and pulls me a bit closer. **"This is pure bliss take that Rachel and Qu...Quinn."** I pull myself from Finn's arms he looks even more confused now "You have a girlfriend." I state simply he nodded "A pregnant girlfriend." he stares at the ground and nods. "Kurt I...I've been having dreams...about you." He looks up to me his brown eyes sparkling "It probably your hormones screwing you around Finn...it my fault anyhow I shouldn't have kissed you." my hand strokes his cheek his eyes shut slightly and leans into my hand "Am happy you kissed me...I've been dreaming about that moment for six months." I bit my lip trying not to smile but I compose myself "Finn you know we cant be together because of..." "The baby." he says sadly his brown eyes staring into mine sparkling from tears. "I cant be your dirty little secret Finn." I turn away from the love of my life and head to my second lesson.

"I cant be your dirty little secret Finn." Kurt says walking away from me. I dont bother to grab his wrist to pull him back I just let him go. I let out a frustrated groan and sit on the piano bench. **"Am so stupid."** I spin round on the bench to hit the piano keys "Finn are you OK?" Mr Schue asks me walking up the stairs to the stage "Yeah Mr Schue just a little stressed about the baby and stuff." he raises an eyebrow to me "Are you sure...it just that Kurt just passed me all red faced and muttering your name." I bit my bottom lip not sure what to say. "Its fine Finn its none of my business but if you ever need to talk." I smile to him "Thanks Mr Schue that means a lot." he smiles back at me "Don't you have class now?" I nodded and head out the auditorium.

**  
"I cant be your dirty little secret Finn. Ugh yes I can, I should have keep my mouth shut I was going to get everything I wanted." I let out a sigh and scribble down notes from the board "Kurt you OK?" I turn to my left to see Aaron Noel staring at me with his bright green eyes burning into mine. **"His eyes are beautiful."**"Yeah am fine Aaron." he smiles at me showing off his almost perfect teeth. He looks back to look at the front. He starts to play with his shoulder length dirty blond hair, I start giggling when he uses it to make a mini moustaches he turns to me and winks I feel a blush take hold of my face that just made Aaron smile more. The class finally comes to an end I make a move to leave when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to look into bright green eyes "Say Kurt I was just wondering would you like to go out with me this Friday?" Aaron bites his bottom lip as he waits for my answer I smile to him "That would be great Aaron." I seriously thought he was about to jump for joy but he most have great control "Great! I'll pick you up at 7?" I just nod and pull out a bit of scrap paper to write my address and number. I hand it to him "I'll call you later Kurt." he leans in and kisses me on the cheek softly then he leaves.

"I'll call you later Kurt." I see Aaron lean in and kiss Kurt's cheek. Anger bubbles up inside me, I was not going to give Kurt up without a fight.


	3. I'll be damned if he stays

**Chapter 3: I'll be damned if he stays.**

Sitting in English seeing the Aaron kid in front of me just made me want to deck him. Unable to focus I pull out a scrap bit of paper and start fiddling with a song that stuck in my head.

_I long for him to hold me  
Offer his shoulder  
Cherish him as a flower  
Adore him as an angel  
He longs for a defender  
A love-inspired prize fighter  
A champion  
A charmer  
A prince so noble like me_

When I look within  
Do I see a prince  
Smiling back at me  
Or do I see a soul that's been swallowed  
By selfishness and greed  
If I'll ever be a great lover  
I must remember this  
Love that lasts forever  
Is found only in  
him

I long for him to serenade  
Think of him throughout my days  
Know when to buy him flowers  
Talk with him for hours  
He longs for a lover  
A true man of tenderness  
A gentleman  
A poet  
A prince so noble like me

When I look inside  
Do I see the signs  
That God is changing me  
Or do I see a man still led by self  
Yearning to be free  
If I'll ever be a great lover  
I must remember this  
Love that lasts forever  
Is found only in  
him

I reread it a couple of times and decided am not good at song writing well song fiddling, I ripped up the bit of paper and shove it in my jeans pocket. I hear the bell ring **"Finally lunch I could try and forget all about Aaron and Kurt."** After getting food I carried my tray over to were the other gleeks sat I saw a flash of dirty blond hair and I felt my stomach twist in anger, I force a smile on my face as I sit down "Hey guys!" I say cheerily everyone greets me back I decided to play the dumb card when it comes to Aaron "Oh who's this?" "Oh sorry am Aaron Noel I think your in my English and History class." I smile to him and nod my head "Sweet...are you new or something?" he looks and me with confusing "Uh no we went to middle school together." "Oh.." I take a bite of my hamburger.

**"What the hell wrong with Finn, he knows Aaron he's copied his homework many times."** "Are you OK Finn?" I ask he looks up to and nods "Yeah but I just heard some upsetting news." I bit my lip "Oh what happened?" "Well this guy from the football team had just told someone how the felt but he had to keep it a secret till he sorted stuff out but the person could not cope being a "dirty little secret". They walked off and left the guy behind after 2nd lesson they had went to find them to find out some other guy had asked them out and they had agreed."I stood up "Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom." "Are you all right Kurt?" Aaron asks me I smile to him and nod and leave the cafeteria.

"Yeah I think I need the loo too I'll be right back." I say standing up jogging to catch up with Kurt. I reach the bathroom to see Kurt fixing his hair "What do you want Finn?" he snaps I feel a little hurt but get closer to him "Why are you going on a date with that Aaron guy?" I ask Kurt turns round to look at me "Because Finn I want to is that such a problem?" "But I thought you liked me?" Kurt lets out a sigh "Look Finn you have a girlfriend that's pregnant she needs you I cant take you away from that and I cant keep our relationship a secret, my dad always says to me dont let people keep you a secret Kurt if they want to do then they dont deserve you...as much as it pains me I cant be with you Finn not with that baby on the way." Kurt brushes past me and walks out the bathroom I feel tears prick my eyes, I rub them to stop any tears from falling.  
**"It was only lunch time yet I had managed to push Kurt into the arms of another and I would be damned if he stayed there, he loves me not Aaron Noel me Finn Hudson and I loved him back."**


	4. He's got a boyfriend now

**Chapter 4: He's got a boyfriend now.**

**"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Aaron going to be here in 5 minutes and I look like crap!"** I brushed a stray hair out of my eye line, look at myself in the mirror one more time I let out a sigh and smooth out my Prada skinny blue jeans and D&G baby blue shirt "KURT! THERE SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" I hear my dad shout I can already feel the blush creep on my face. I grab my jacket and run up the stairs to the front door.

Aaron shuffles awkwardly as he waits for Kurt to come to the door. **"Man Kurt's dads scary."**"So what are you and my son doing tonight?" Mr Hummel raised an eyebrow to Aaron "Um...we going to go to the uhh...movies." the teen mental kicked himself for stalling. Kurt appeared from the basement smiling to Aaron. Aaron felt himself grinning back "Dad this is Aaron, dad Aaron." Burt Hummel looked the boy up and down and nodded "Have him home by ten o'clock." Aaron nodded "Okay have a good time Kurt." Kurt smiled to his dad and give him a quick hug before walking out the door shutting the door behind him. "Come on lets go." Aaron said taking Kurt hand. "So what are you taking me Mr Noel?" Kurt asked raising and eyebrow a smile on his face "Oh well I thought we could go see Nightmare on Elm Street." a smile creped on Aaron face as Kurt give out a little giggle "Sounds great and if I get scared I can hide behind your arm."

**3 hours later.**

"You were more scared than I was!" Kurt giggled as Aaron and he walked back to Aaron old beat up BMW, the taller teen blushed slightly and pulled his hair round his face to try and hide it, Kurt giggled again grabbing Aaron's hand and giving it a tight squeeze, Aaron pecked out from behind his hair and smiled. The two boys walked in silence till the got to the car. With a sudden movement Kurt was pinned to the car door before he could scream a pair of soft lips met his. Kurt responded to the kiss by throwing his arms around Aaron neck pulling him closer to him. They heard a few cat calls but they ignored them.

"Finn lets go home there's nothing good on!" Quinn whined Finn just nodded not bothering about arguing. Quinn smiled to the taller teen and took his hand walking out of the movie theatre. "Ew that's so gross." Quinn pointed to the two boys making out, Finn raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with it?" the girl looked to the taller teen a look of horror on her face "Its not right." Finn opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and shook his head "That's just wrong Quinn." "The bibles says Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve." Finn pulled his hand out of Quinn's a look of surprise took over her face "What the hell Finn?" but Finn never answered he just walked off leaving the Cheerio behind, when he got closer he recognized the boys it was Kurt and Aaron. A pang of jealousy rose in the pit of Finn stomach but he strode past trying to keep his cool reaching his car he flung himself inside and slammed the door shut. Starting up the car the radio burst to life

_Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
Cause then she goes  
I wish that I could press rewind somehow  
But she's got a boyfriend now_

(Whoa)  
(Whoa)  
She's got a boyfriend now  
(Whoa)  
She's got a boyfriend now

Finn let out a groan and pulled out of the parking space his mind working over time to come up with a plan to get Kurt back.

"Thanks for tonight Aaron...I've never had so much fun in my life." I giggled as Aaron walked me to the door, the other boy smiled at me his green eyes sparkling "It's OK. I've been wanting to ask you out for a while but never had the guts." I brushed his hair from his face "Am glad you got the guts." I placed a small kiss on his lips before going inside. When I got inside I let out a dreamy sigh and leant ageist the door **"Is it possible to love two people at once?"** "I love thee, I love but thee With a love that shall not die Till the sun grows cold, And the stars grow old..." "Kurt are you OK?" I looked up to see my dad looking worried I just smiled at him "Am fine dad." Burt nodded and walked back into the living room. I let out another sigh and head to my room to mope over my now very active love life "Being a teenager in love is hard."


	5. The other man

**Chapter 5: The other man.**

"Finn! Why did you just leave me!" Quinn shouted down the phone to me, I rolled my eyes and stretched out on my bed "You were being a homophobe Quinn its not right." She snorts down the phone "Well its not right. They all should be fixed." I took a sharp intake of breath "So do you think I need to fixed!" I shout down the phone "What are you talking about Finn?" "Quinn better get this out but I like Kurt OK and your being a pushy little bitch I know your having my baby and al.." "ITS NOT YOUR BABY ITS PUCK'S!" I feel like everything in the world stopped "What?" "You heard me it's Puck's not yours." "Well this makes this all the much easier your dumped Quinn goodbye." I hung up the phone and placed it on the bed side table I know it was harsh about dumbing Quinn over the phone but I couldn't care less. I pick up my phone and dial I special person.

"Hello Finn." I smile when I hear his voice "Finn?" "Sorry Kurt I need to talk to you." "OK but can it wait till tomorrow am so tiered." "Yeah sure just come round to mine at 11 kay. Nighty night Kurt." "Yeah I will night Finn." with a click he's gone I look at the clock on my wall **11:30** I was wish tomorrow would hurry up.

At **09:30** Finn jumped out of bed and head for a shower. After his shower he headed down stairs for a quick breakfast before tidying his room quickly. At 11am Finn heard four sharp knocks on the door, Finn opened to door to see Kurt smiling up to him "Hi Finn." "Hey Kurt! Come on in." he ushered the smaller teen in the house. Kurt looked around the house and smiled "Where's your mom?" "She's at work." Kurt nodded and looked the taller boy up and down "What is it you wanted to talk about?" "I broke up with Quinn." "But she's carrying your baby." "No she's not its Puck's." Kurt's blue sometimes green eyes went wide "Really?" Finn nodded and stepped closer to Kurt who took a sharp intake of breath "Finn I have a boyfriend." he whispered as Finn bent down and kissed his neck "I know." Finn replied and kissed Kurt who responded by throwing his arms round Finn's neck. Kurt was lost in a sea of bliss but then he remembered Aaron and pulled away from Finn "Finn I cant do this." the taller boy frowned "It would break Aaron's heart if I just dumped him for you." "But you love me." Finn said "Yes I do but I also love Aaron enough not to break his heart." the two boys looked at each other long and hard "Who am I kidding." Kurt sighed and buried his head in Finn's chest "I want to be with you Finn but I cant just break up with Aaron." Finn stroked Kurt's hair and joked " I could be the other man." Kurt looked up and smiled slightly and he begin to sing.

_"Here we are, the two of us together  
Takin' this crazy chance to be all alone  
We both know that we should not be together  
'Cause if we're found out, it could mess up  
Both our happy homes._

I hate to think about us all meeting up together  
'Cause as soon as I look at you it will show on my face, yeah  
Then they'll know that we've been loving each other  
We can't let 'em know, no, no, no  
We can't leave a trace  
Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
We should not be together  
But we can't let go, no, no  
'Cause we love each other so  
Ooh…ooh…  
Sittin' at home, I do nothin' all day  
But I think about you and hope that you're okay  
Hopin' you'll call before anyone gets home  
I wait anxiously alone by the phone  
How could something so wrong be so right  
I wish we didn't have to keep our love out of sight, yeah  
Living two lives just ain't easy at all  
But we gotta hang on in there or fall  
Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
We should not be together  
But we can't let go, no, no  
'Cause we love each other so  
Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
Tryin' so hard to hide the way we feel  
'Cause we both belong to someone else  
But we can't let go  
'Cause what we feel is, oh, so real  
So real, so real  
You and me, are we friends  
Is this cool or do we care  
Can they tell what's in our minds  
Maybe they've had secret loves all of the time  
In the middle of making love we notice the time  
We both get nervous 'cause it's way after nine  
Even though we hate it, we know it's time that we go  
We gotta be careful so that no one will know  
Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
Trying so hard to hide the way we feel  
'Cause we both belong to someone else  
But we can't let go  
'Cause what we feel is, oh, so real  
So real, so real, so real, so real."


	6. A friendly warning

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you all so much for the reviews and alets *tighthug* now I'll shut up and let you get to reading :3 x**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A friendly warning.**

Aaron smiled when he saw Kurt walking towards him, his smile feel slightly when he saw Kurt's face looked guilty "Are you OK Kurt?" the smaller teen nodded and put on a smile which made Aaron smile again he slipped his arms round Kurt's waist and kissed him. Finn walked into the school feeling happier in days but then he saw Aaron and Kurt, Finn tried his best to hide his jealousy when he walked up to the boys "Hey Kurt! Aaron." the boy grinned when the boys broke apart Kurt eyes lit up when they saw Finn "Hello Finn." Aaron smiled and nodded to the taller teen "I was wondering Kurt could you come and help me with the new song? If your boyfriend does not mind me stealing you away?" Aaron laughed "No its fine Finn, see you later Kurt." Kurt give him a small peck on the cheek before walking off with Finn. Aaron was about to walk away when Quinn cornered the boy "Um hi what do you want?" "Look even though I find what you do sinful I just thought I'd warn you that Finn has a thing for your boyfriend." Aaron raised an eyebrow "Finn? He's your boyfriend." Quinn shook her head "Not any more. So this is just a friendly warning." the boy rolled his eyes "I think I can trust my own boyfriend now if you pardon me I need to go see Mr Shuce." he pushed past the ex-cheerio heading to the Spanish room.

Kurt was giggling as Finn kissed his neck "Why are you laughing?" Finn asked pulling away from the smaller teen. "Nothing." he giggled pressing a kiss to Finn's waiting lips. The taller teen smiled into the kiss he rapped his arms around Kurt waist pulling him closer to him. Finn pulled away and opened his mouth to speck Kurt raised an eyebrow, the taller teen shut his mouth and started kissing Kurt if he couldn't say he would show it with a kiss.

_"Let me hear you say it  
Say it with a kiss  
It you mean that look I've seen  
Say it with a kiss  
There is wine and candle shine  
And music in your lips  
Music in the tops  
Of your fingertips  
Words may not convey it  
Say it with a kiss  
And your look might speak a book  
That my eyes might miss  
You don't have to know the words  
To love's familiar tune  
Say it with a kiss  
And say it soon ."_


	7. Teenager being in lovesucks

**Chapter 7: Teenager + being in love=sucks**

Kurt gave Finn one quick kiss "Till we met again my dashing prince." the smaller teen pick up his bag and left a grinning Finn behind. Kurt waltzed into his maths class. Aaron looked up to him a smile on his face. "Hey sweetheart." Aaron whispered when Kurt sat down "Hello." Kurt took his hand a gave it a slight squeeze dropping it as soon as the lesson started.

**

"So Kurt want to come round to mine tonight?" Aaron asked after the class ended "I cant I have glee." Kurt saw the flash of disappointment on Aaron's face "Oh yeah I forgot." "You could tag along to glee if you like?" a smile spread across the blonde headed boy face "That would be awesome! I get to hear you sing. I'll see you at glee then." he gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off to his next lesson a spring in his step

**

When final bell rang Aaron practically skipped to the choir room he went inside and waited for Kurt, Mr Shuce entered the room flicking throw music he looked up to see a grinning Aaron "Oh hello Aaron never thought you'd want to join glee." the teen let out a laugh "Oh no I cant sing for toffee am just waiting for Kurt he said I could tag along." Mr Shuce nodded and smiled. The gleeks filled in giving Aaron giving a small smile to everyone, Kurt blue eyes met Aaron's blue ones they gave each other a small smile. "Right guys I have a brand new song for us." the club broke out in mummers "Who would be doing lead vocals?" Rachel asked a smug look her face "Kurt will be taking the solo Rachel." Rachel pouted and crossed her arms over chest "Kurt?" the boy stood up and took his place in front the piano.

_"God on high, hear my prayer.  
In my need you have always been there.  
He is young, he's afraid.  
Let him rest, Heaven blessed.  
Bring him home.  
Bring him home.  
Bring him home._

_He's like the son I might have known  
if God had granted me a son.  
The summers die, one by one.  
How soon they fly on and on.  
And I am old and will be gone..._

_Bring him peace, bring him joy.  
He is young. He is only a boy.  
You can take. You can give.  
Let him be. Let him live.  
If I die, let me die.  
Let him live.  
Bring him home.  
Bring him home.  
Bring him home."_

Aaron watched in awe as his boyfriend hit all the notes. "That was great Kurt now could you and Finn do a duet you have been working on?" Kurt grinned and nodded, Quinn looked over to Finn to see him grinning she looked to Aaron and mouthed "Watch."

**"Love is a many splendoured thing, love, lifts us up where we  
belong, all you need is love."**  
_Please, don't start that again._

**All you need is love.**  
_A boy has got to eat._

**All you need is love.**  
_Or he'll end up on the streets!_

**All you need is love.**_  
__Love is just a game._

**I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.**_  
__The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee_

**Just one night, give me just one night.**_  
__There's no way, cause you can't pay._

**In the name of love, one night in the name of love.**_  
__You crazy fool, I won't give in to you._

**Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet  
love, oh baby, don't leave me this way.**_  
__You'd think that people would have had enough of silly  
love songs._

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt slim waist he turned his head slightly chocolate brown eyes met sea blue ones.

**I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no.**_  
__Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs._

**Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know? cause here I go...  
Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly, on  
a mountain high.**_  
__Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away  
for one happy day._

**We could be heroes, just for one day.**_  
__You, you will be mean._

**No I won't!**_  
__And I, I--I'll drink all the time._

Quinn smirked slightly when she saw look of worry pass over Aaron facial features.

**We should be lovers.**_  
__We can't do that._

**We should be lovers, and that's a fact.**_  
__Though nothing, will keep us together._

**We could steal time...Just for one day.  
****We could be heroes, for ever and ever.  
We could be heroes, for ever and ever. We could be heroes...****  
Just because I will always love you.**

_I can't help loving you.  
How wonderful life is..._

_**Now you're in the world...**_

The entire glee club were on their feet clapping "That was great guys!" Mr Schuester said "Its a mix up version of the original I think the judges will love it! From the top guys."

**

Aaron stood at the side of the room as he waited till Kurt said goodbye to his friends. They walked in silence to the school car park "Kurt.." "Yeah Aaron?" this had been playing on his mind since Kurt and Finn had sung their duet "Do you like Finn?" he asked bluntly Kurt raised an eyebrow "As a friend?" Aaron shook his head "No why would you ask that?" Aaron kicked at the dirt with his foot "Its just Quinn said something to me and when you two were singing..." Kurt cupped the other boys face "Aaron forget everything that evil bitch told you I love you and no one else." seeing Aaron smile broke Kurt's heart. He really did love Aaron but he loved Finn as well. "Being a teenager in love sucks."Kurt thought to himself and he pressed a small kiss on Aaron nose.


	8. But I love you until the end of time

**am so sorry if this is crap but I was writing this I was playing Heavy Rain (I love that game) so am sorry if its crap also I hate using the F word it makes me want to be sick evil homophobes :| also thanks to all who has add this to their faves alderts and reviewed reading them all makes me a very happpy Shaunee :B so I'll shut up now so you can all read the story ^^;**

**also I dont own Glee if I did I would be in it also Kinn would have happened by now :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: But I love you until the end of time.**

"Finn!" Kurt giggled as the taller teenager dragged him into a janitor's closet. Finn flipped the switch on and smiled down to the counter tenor "Someone could have seen." Kurt giggled Finn just shrugged and kissed Kurt softly. They boys broke apart panting slightly, Finn stroked the smaller cheek and smiled a look of sadness took hold of Kurt's face "What's wrong?" Kurt looked to his feet "I feel horrible am hurting the two people I love the most." a single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek, Finn wiped it away with his thumb unable to think what to say to comfort Kurt. After a few moments of silence Kurt spoke "Am breaking up with Aaron no matter what." Finn tried to bite back a smile unsuccessfully. "Met me at my house after school." with that Kurt left giving Finn a small smile. Finn walked out the closet a huge grin on his face with a spring in his step Finn walked to the cafeteria.

**

Kurt was sitting waiting for Aaron in an empty class room he was tapping his foot nervously. When he heard the soft click of the door Kurt stood up to see a bloody Aaron, Kurt's eyes went wide with shock "Oh my god what happened?!" the shorter teen rushed over to his boyfriend and pulled him into a chair "Its nothing just some dumb jocks." Kurt's eyes narrowed "What did they say?" "They were calling you a faggot and stuff like that it got me mad, so I went up to them and told them to stop talking about my boyfriend like that. Then they started on me so I punched one of them and now I have a busted lip and a black eye." he looked to Kurt and smiled softly "So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt bit his lip and shook his head "It doesn't matter." Kurt said and smiled back to Aaron.

**

"How could I brake up with him after he deafened me?!" Kurt shouted at Finn his face red slightly they had been fighting since the had got into Kurt's bedroom. "You said you would! No matter what I quote" Kurt let out a sigh and fell onto his bed "Am sorry Finn..." the taller teen looked at Kurt who was laying his bed looking so guiltily. Finn sighed and sat down on the bed making it dip making Kurt roll towards him. Finn pulled him up into a sitting position and hugged him tight. "Am sorry Kurt I should have listened to you." he kissed Kurt's forehead that made the boy sigh again "Just give me some more time and everything will be fine I promise." Finn nodded and stood up "Better get home before my mom wonders where I am." Kurt nodded "Kurt...you know I love you right?" a bright smile burst on Kurt's face "I do know." he jumped up and kissed him. As the pulled apart Finn sang softly

_"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."_


	9. Finny and Kurtiey

**Heeeyyy guys sorry I've took so long to update but I had no laptop also If you wondering why Finn wasn't to mad about the baby stuff cause I made him be a little bit smarter than he is in the show so he's not caring cause Quinn cheated on him cause she is a bitch so no big fight with Puck so sorry(also I could not dream of hurting Puck only when he's mean to Kurt I would kick his ass.) any way here's chapter 9 enjoy :D**

**Chapter 9: Finny and Kurtiey.**

Aaron was lying on Kurt's king sized bed watching a movie, Kurt was texting away on his phone. Aaron got a bit annoyed and pushed Kurt slightly "Kurt we trying to watch a movie and your on that stupid phone." the blonde pouted to Kurt who smiled "Sorry its just Finn needs help with Spanish." Aaron tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes " Is Finn your other women or something?" he joked but serious at the same time he saw the small look of panic sweep across his face. Kurt out a small laugh "No Aaron dont be so silly." the boy could not help but sense some doubt about what Kurt said be he brushed it off when the other boy started to kiss him.

_Finny sent you the fallowing to Kurtiey 11:40: Why did u not txt bk? :( xx_

Kurtiey sent the fallowing to Finny at 11:43: Sorry Aaron got a bit annoyed he asked if you were the other women...xx

Finny sent the fallowing to Kurtiey at 11:45: :O what did u say 2 him? Xx

Kurtiey sent the fallowing to Finny at 11:50: I told him to stop being silly. I feel really bad about doing this to him am going to end it. Xx

Finny sent the fallowing to Kurtiey at 11:52: I know u feel bad Kurt u love both of us but he is a big boy he can look after himself. xx

Kurtiey sent the fallowing to Finny at 11:54: Yeah I know :( I just feel so bad for leading him on like that am I a bad person? Xx

Finny sent the fallowing to Kurtiey at 11:56: NO!!! U never meant for it to happen its my fault any way xx

Kurtiey sent the fallowing to Finny at 11:58: None of it your fault Finn! Uhh I feel so tired I think I should go to bed xx

Finny sent the fallowing to Kurtiey at 00:00: Aww will come over and snuggle up 2 u? ;) xx

Kurtiey sent the fallowing to Finny at 00:03: As temping that is Finn I have to decline ;P but dont worry you have me all day tomorrow. Xx

Finny sent the fallowing to Kurtiey at 00:05: So I do ;) I cant wait for that I'll pick u up at half 12. _Nighty night babe I love you Kurt 3 xxxxoooo_

Kurtiey sent the fallowing to Finny at 00:07: I love too Finn :3 cya tomorrow nighty night xoxoxoxo

Finn smiled at the text Kurt sent him he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling wishing the morning would come faster.


	10. Defying Gravity

**Chapter 10: Defying Gravity**

**Kurt's POV.**

I woke up on Monday morning with a huge grin on my face "That's new." I thought to myself. But I remembered how it got there and I swear the smile got bigger.

_Finn did the yawn arm stretch thing to put his arm around me in the movies, I would scold him for using such a clichés but in all honesty I didn't give a crap. Only twenty minutes into the movie we started making out at the back of the movie theatre between kisses Finn whispered into my ear "When everything is sorted out with Aaron... I cant wait to call you my boyfriend." with that being said I couldn't help but smile._

Sure I still felt so bad about doing all this to Aaron but he get over me right? I hope he does.

**

**Finn's POV.**

I think this is the earliest I have ever go to school. I think it just to get more time to see Kurt. A dopey smile comes onto my face when I just think his name but my happiness does not last for long when I see Rachel come up to me. "Hey Finn!." she says over enthusiastic "Oh hey Rachel." she smiles a toothy grin at me and I feel slightly uncomfortable I shut my locker over "So I heard you and Quinn broke up." I just nod "Man that must have sucked why did you brake up?" "The baby's Puck's and I guess I fell out of love with her." the brown headed girls eyes are wide "Oh my...am so sorry Finn." I just shrug and smile at her "It's cool anyway I sort of fallen in love with someone else." I wish I never said that to her, her brown eyes lit up "Oh really who?" I bite my bottom lip "I cant tell you that yet but you find out soon enough." her smile grows wider she probably thinking am going to declare my love to her through a song. "Well I better go Finn, I'll see you in glee." she winks at me I force myself not to shudder but to smile back to her. "Poor girl she does not realise that your in love with a GUY!." I spin round to look at Quinn "What do you want Quinn?" I sneer at her, she just raises an eyebrow "I think you should end it this little thing you have going on with Hummel and come back to me." I start to laugh "Why would I go back to you? You cheated on me with my _best friend_." she just rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip "Don't you know what will happen to you if you come out, you'll get treated just Hummel does." "No one going to treat us like that not when am around." with that I leave Quinn standing there fuming silently.

**  
I walked along to the unusual quiet halls of McKinley High when I hear Kurt's voice singing that song he and Rachel had a diva off about. I fallowed the music to the auditorium. Quietly as I could I tip toed into the place to listen to him sing.

_"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
and you won't bring me down..._

_I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'til I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down..._

I remembered this is were the high F was. I could see the hurt on his face when he couldn't hit that note during the diva off.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down,  
Bring me down_

_Oh Oh Oh!"_

I stared in awe as he hit that note perfectly I started to clapping like mad. Kurt looked to me his face turning bright red "Finn!" I make my way up to the stage "That was awesome Kurt!" he smiled shyly at me "Yeah the only chance I'll ever get to sing it anyway." I looked at him confused "Kurt did you not just hear yourself your amazing!" "Yeah but its Rachel song not mine." he looked to the floor sadly. "Look at me Kurt." Kurt looks up at me his eyes filled with tears. I wrapped my arms around him "Today in glee your going to sing that and you are getting that song no matter what." this time he smiles at me "Thanks Finn but am not sure I could put my dad through th..." he shuts his mouth "What?" he just shakes his head and tries to leave but I just grab him by the arm "What happened Kurt?" he lets out a sigh and tells about his dad getting a phone call from some unknown dude so he blew the note for the sake of his dad. I felt so angry that someone would do that to Kurt, my Kurt I pull him into my arms and mumble to him "I protect you from them Kurt you deserve this song Rachel will just have to deal with it." a muffled laugh comes from my chest "Okay then today at Glee we will get your solo."

**

"BUT ITS MY SOLO!" Rachel screams at a tried looking Mr Schue "Look Rachel, I have to give everyone a chance to get a..." "Yes and Kurt already had a chance! AND HE BLEW IT!" "He did it for the sake of his dad!" I shout at Rachel who looks dumbstruck "Mr Schue please let Kurt try again I heard him today he can hit the high F perfectly, he only blew it for the sake of his dad." I turn to look at Kurt whose biting his lip nervously "On you go Kurt lets hear you." Mr Schue smiled at Kurt who beamed back and took his spot centre stage.

**Kurt's POV**

The song neared the high F and this time I was not going to blow it.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down,  
Bring me down_

_Oh Oh Oh!"_

The whole glee club were on their feet clapping the only one who wasn't was Rachel who looked so pissed, I couldn't help but smirk "Wow Kurt that was amazing!" Mr Schue said to me I just smile and a say a small thank you "Okay everyone for Kurt singing Defying Gravity say Aye or Nah when I say your name." "Puck?" "Aye." "Mike?" "Aye." "Matt?" "Aye." "Tina?" "A-a-aye." "Artie?" "Aye." "Mercedes?" "Aye!" "Brittany?" "Aye." "Santana?" "Aye." "Quinn?" the was a long pause I looked to Quinn who was staring at me I think I was pleading with my eyes "Ugghh aye." Mr Schue paused for a second before saying Rachel's name "NAH!" she shouted in a huffy voice "And Finn?" Finn looked at me grinned and winked "Aye." "Well the Ayes have it Kurt your singing Defying Gravity." I let out a small yelp of happiness before sitting down. Rachel stood up and stormed out the room I rolled my eyes and looked to Finn who smiled and mouthed "I love you." I felt like I could die with the happiness I was finally getting everything I wanted but there was still something at the back of my mind and that was Aaron.


End file.
